Inspire Me
by Chaos in the Moonlight
Summary: Hephaistion asks Alexander for a few days off to enjoy some solitude.


Title: Inspire Me  
Fandom(s): Alexander/Hephaistion  
Pairing(s): Hephaistion/Alexander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Own nothing and nothing is true. All events are purely fictitious.  
Warning(s): M/m slash, fluff, love  
Word-count: 5,420  
Feedback: Feed my muse please.  
Note: Written for bi-weekly Alexander Alphabet Challenge.

"Alexander."

"Hephaistion! What a wonderful surprise for the day. I was not aware you had returned." Alexander stood and embraced the General's hard body to him, taking a moment to stroke his hair and feel the arms of his lover wrap around him. "You look well, my beloved," he said, releasing him and brushing the long auburn hair from his face.

Hephaistion smiled, his eyes lighting up brilliantly as Alexander met his gaze. He was the only one in the camp that could bring the General out of the doldrums he was in. "As do you, my love. We made good time on our journey back. I've heard things are progressing well here. The army is settled in, for now?"

"Yes," the King responded, pulling his eyes from the sea-blue eyes before he could surely drown. "Busy, busy. I feel terrible that I cannot drop everything to be with you at the moment, Phai. I want to hear all that's happened while you were away and all that's in your heart, as well, since you seem a little downtrodden."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, perhaps, and I certainly do not expect you to drop everything to chat with your General." Hephaistion grinned shyly, his eyes dropping to his hands. "Our return was hastened by my desire to see you, but I understand and am accustomed to your busy schedule, sire."

"You desired to see me?"

"Yes, my King. I have a favor I wish to impose on you, a request of sorts."

Alexander's face drooped slightly with the rigidity of Hephaistion's voice. "Why so formal, Phai?"

"Because my request is to my King, not my boyhood friend ... or lifelong companion."

"Alright."

Hephaistion sighed deeply, his mind and body fighting against one another to maintain composure. "I wish to take a few days for myself, your majesty. I performed my recent duties without fail and brought my men back safely and early, and I have also never asked for any sort of leave before ..."

"You most certainly do not have to explain yourself to me, Hephaistion. Of course you can take the time you need." Alexander cringed a little, as Hephaistion's face changed slightly, frustration darkening the beautiful face.

"No, Alexander. You need to take my request seriously, as you would any of the other generals, as my King, not my lover." Hephaistion struggled to keep the utter frustration that he was feeling from welling up in his voice, but knew he was failing miserably. "Would you grant the same request to General Cleitus or General Cassander with nary a thought?"

"I understand your frustration and I believe we have had this conversation before, General Hephaistion. I shall assure you now, as I have then, that had you not earned all that you receive, it would not be yours to take. I speak highly of you as a general, not merely as my lover, and in my eyes and those of the army, you, General Hephaistion have earned the time you need. May I ask what your plans are?"

Hephaistion allowed his shoulders to droop slightly and his body to unclench as Alexander stared worriedly at him. He forced a small smile from his lips. "I shall be away from camp no more than three nights, my King."

"Will you be taking your page with you or do you require I assign you a guard?" Alexander asked.

"Neither, I wish to go alone," Hephaistion replied.

"And may I also ask where you plan on going, Hephaistion? Can we revert back to Alexander and Hephaistion now, my General?" He smirked as a real smile finally shone on the General's face. "And ... might you be meeting a companion in that place you intend on visiting?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "Alone, Alexander. I seek only solitude and silence."

"I don't understand," Alexander frowned, offering the chair at his desk to Hephaistion and seating himself in the one near by.

"I do not expect you to, my beloved. You thrive and flourish during your busiest moments. You are at your happiest and most content amidst movement and action and fuss."

"Well, not at my happiest." Alexander winked, delighted that after all their years together, he could still make his lover blush, at least a little. "I do bore easily and prefer to keep myself busy, I suppose. But you are not the same, my Phai."

"No." Hephaistion smiled. "There are times in my life when I crave stillness and serenity. At this time I seek inspiration, Alexander."

"Inspiration?"

"To settle my mind and soul. As I explained earlier, I don't expect you to understand but I merely intend to reflect in absence."

"Will you find the inspiration you seek in a village?"

"My plan is to take my horse, a bedroll and some rations and to be one with nature."

"Does that imply you shall be naked your whole time away?" Alexander said innocently.

"Alexander."

The King smirked and dipped his head. "You actually intend to spend three days alone? Outside?"

"The weather is glorious and I shall take full advantage of the sun, the moon and the stars."

"You are quite the romantic, my Phai."

"That is not so at all. I just wish to sit peacefully with my thoughts." Hephaistion thought Alexander could be so juvenile and infuriating, but that was one of the things he loved about him after all.

"You wish for no companion during your nights under the stars?" the King teased.

"Solitude cannot be found in the arms of another, and you know the only companion I would seek to share my silence and romantic thoughts is you, my King. Though since your mere presence quickens my heart, I fear it would beat relentlessly in my ears and thus abolish the silence," he smirked, as it was Alexander's turn to redden slightly.

"You flatter me."

"I speak only the truth, do you not know that of me by now?"

"I meant not to pry into your private affairs or yearning for company," Alexander said.

"You may always pry and the answer will always be the same."

"Regardless, it is not my place to question, when I have neglected your importance in my life."

Hephaistion sighed and gently took his beloved's hand. "I do not feel neglected, Alexander."

"But you seek solitude away from ... me," Alexander replied, running his thumb across his lover's knuckles.

"No, I do not."

"Well, I wish I could join you but I am besieged."

Hephaistion studied his King's face, seeing the sharp contrast in his features as he pushed obvious thoughts from his royal mind. "Do you wish me to remain and help lighten your load?" the General asked, his other hand covering the pair already entwined.

"No, definitely not," Alexander said quickly. "You said you seek inspiration, Phai. May I ask what that might be?" What inspiration do you hope to find during your absence?"

"I'm slightly embarrassed to say,"

"General Hephaistion ... have we not shared every single experience and adventure and thought in our lives since we were mere boys, not to mention our most intimate moments?"

Hephaistion looked up into Alexander's eyes, the deep brown overtaking the cerulean and sending his heart racing. "My last letter from Aristotle was highly encouraging with regards to my writing," he said, dipping his head again and rubbing the hand within his.

"You've been writing?" Alexander asked, excitement in his voice.

"Nothing of great importance or substance I assure you. Just bits and pieces that seem to relax my soul as I express them to the page."

"That's wonderful, Phai. You always were the better student than I."

"You were always too busy dreaming of battles and warriors and distant lands to enjoy the tranquility of learning and writing."

"You always looked up to Aristotle, did you not?" Alexander asked, his eyes bright with love as he reached over and stroked the tangled locks from Hephaistion's face.

"You forget, I once considered the role of a teacher, myself, Alexander," he said, tilting his head into the touch.

"I had forgotten that. What became of that ambition?"

"It was not so much an ambition as a boyish dream, and it was replaced by something far more important." The love shone in Hephaistion's eyes as he looked at his confused companion.

"Being a general?"

"You, Alexander. It was replaced by the dream of you, and you can save your breath if you intend on arguing that fact. My choices were and are completely my own, and I will discuss this no further."

"I do love when you are feisty, my love."

"Would you say that to one of your other generals, my King?"

"No, but ..."

"Then you should restrain yourself from saying it to me when I visit in an official capacity."

"Might I say it later on this night when you visit in an unofficial capacity then?" Alexander purred.

"I wasn't aware that I would be visiting in an unofficial capacity," Hephaistion smirked. "Is my King not besieged?"

"The siege can be put aside for a special unofficial visit from you, my love. How I've missed you, Phai, and I regret not being with you as of late."

"No regrets, only good intentions, Alexander. The army is your priority and your responsibility, and there will always be time for us in the future."

"That's why I love only you, my Phai. Oh, my apologies, General Hephaistion, shall you have to reprimand me for that unofficial and unacceptable statement?"

"That unacceptable behavior is always accepted. I shall see you at supper, my love. Please do not get overly busy and neglect to eat, or you will not have the energy to entertain your unofficial visitor this evening."

*****

Hephaistion watched, as Alexander became the life of the party, as was the case when the King indulged himself in a little more wine than usual.

"He missed you during your absence," Ptolemy commented, his hands filled with a cup and jug of wine. "This is the first night he has joined us since you left."

"And I, him. And I certainly hold no ill will to his happiness. He's come a long way has he not, Ptolemy?"

"He has ... with your help."

"No, I disagree. Alexander is and always shall remain his own man," Hephaistion argued.

"You give yourself far too little credit, my friend. You leave at first light?" Ptolemy asked, downing the last of his cup and pouring more.

Hephaistion nodded, his eyes never leaving the happy face of his King as he waited for a sign. He got his wish only minutes later when Alexander met his hopeful gaze and smiled widely, his head tipping slightly to the entrance of the tent.

"Good health while I am gone, Ptolemy," Hephaistion beamed, hugging the man to his chest. "Check on him as you always do when I'm away?"

"I shall. Have a nice evening," Ptolemy winked.

Wishing the rest of his friends good tidings, Hephaistion made his way to the entrance and ducked through, waiting patiently in the shadows for Alexander to appear. He heard the King singsong his farewells and smiled warmly to himself.

"Hephaistion!" Alexander hissed loudly. "Where have you gone, my beloved?"

"Alexander, lower your voice, I'm here."

The King appeared suddenly, arms immediately reaching for Hephaistion and lips crashing against his. The General struggled to break free of the wine-soaked breath of his beloved, but only half-heartedly. "At least wait until we reach your tent, Alexander. By the Gods, how much have you imbibed this night?"

"Nonsense. Do you not think everyone knows what our plans for the evening are? You are much too worried, my love. And I have only drunk a few small cups."

"Discretion is not worrisome, Alexander, and is still a must for the King."

Alexander smiled widely at the man lecturing him. He did love it when Hephaistion put him in his place. "Yes, General. Shall we proceed to my tent so I might give you a proper welcome home greeting?"

Hephaistion took Alexander's arm, avoiding the grabbing hand on his bottom as best he could, as they walked the short distance to the King's residence. Alexander staggered a little, making the General chuckle, and hold him closer.

"Wine, Phai?" the King asked once they were safely inside.

"No, Alexander," Phai teased. "I wish only the flavor of your lips on mine, not the taste of wine."

"By Zeus' balls, not a romantic my arse," Alexander chuckled. "But where are you going?"

"Just to get out of this chiton, my love. Do you wish to help, perhaps?" His lips were suddenly flattened against his beloved's, Alexander's hands roughly tearing at his clothes. "Slow down, Alexander," Hephaistion urged, parting himself from his lover's mouth. "Do you mean to not enjoy the undressing of me?"

"No, of course not. You just make me so ... excited, Phai."

"And that is music to my heart but shall we at least enjoy the night, rather than hasten through it, my King?" Smiling, Hephaistion reached down and shucked the boots from his feet then pulled his chiton over his head, as Alexander stood open-mouthed and drooling, just a little.

"Are we back to official status, General Hephaistion? Do I need to ask your permission to ravage you in all your nakedness?" Alexander teased, his eyes feasting on the muscled vision that was his Phai.

"Ravage away," Hephaistion purred. He gasped as his lips were captured once again, gently this time, and fingertips began to caress his body. "But shall we not unavail you of your attire as well, my King?"

Alexander's eyes lit up as he stopped his stroking momentarily. "Oh, Gods, I forgot to dismiss the guards for the night. You remember what happened last time we had an extended absence ... you were a tad... vocal and we were rudely interrupted."

"How could I forget?" Hephaistion moaned.

"My page is clear on the ... situation but the guards need to be summoned elsewhere. Give me but a moment, my love," Alexander said, brushing his lips against the General's soft mouth.

Hephaistion sighed as he watched Alexander stumble to the entrance of the tent, then turned and threw himself onto the bed, reclining back against the pillows, hair flowing freely around his shoulders and his nakedness on full display. "Well, there shall never be a sight more beautiful than that," he heard Alexander whisper as the man appeared in the doorway, again.

"Come, Alexander," Hephaistion groaned. "I've waited hours to be in your arms, my love, please keep me waiting no longer."

"Only hours, Phai? But you've been away almost two weeks," Alexander slurred, trying unsuccessfully to slip his boots off without teetering over.

"I chose to not count those hours away, Alexander, for they would overwhelm my heart. Now, will you get your naked arse over here and kiss me, Xander?"

Alexander smirked and tossed his second boot to the floor, staggering slightly as he cockily crossed the room, his eyes bright with mischief and lust. "I intend on doing more than tha ..."

Hephaistion gasped as his lover suddenly disappeared from his sight. "Alexander!" He quickly crawled from the bed and kneeled beside the fallen man. "By the Gods, what have you done now?"

Alexander lay face down, out cold and unmoving. Hephaistion turned him to his back and searched his face. "Oh, my love. What did you hit your head on this time?" He stood quickly and called out to the King's page. "Summon the doctor. The King has suffered a fall." Then sliding one arm under his beloved's shoulders and one behind his knees, he lifted the man and settled him carefully on the bed before grabbing a robe and quickly wrapping it around his naked body.

Sitting beside Alexander on the bed, Hephaistion gently pushed the golden curls from his forehead and leaned down to kiss the cleared area. "Looks to me like a small cut only, my love, but a large bump and bruise perhaps by morning. It's times like these that I thank the Gods for that thick skull of yours. It does come in handy when you are so prone to bumping it."

*****

"I see nothing seriously wrong, General," the doctor assured Hephaistion, stepping away from the bed and placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "And I suspect his unconsciousness is as much a product of too much wine as it was just a bump on the head."

Hephaistion smirked and walked the man to the entrance of the tent. "Shall I have someone come and sit with the King?" the doctor offered.

"No. Thank you but I shall stay with him. It's no inconvenience to me."

"I'm sure it is not," the man grinned, looking at Hephaistion bare chest where his loose robe had gaped open. Hephaistion reddened, certain the doctor did understand.

"So, shall I feel sorry for you, my love, or be cross that you have ruined our unofficial visit?" Hephaistion stretched his body out beside the unconscious King, his hand playing in the bright locks around his face. "You have been quite the clumsy fool, have you not, and when you add the overindulgence of wine to the mixture, you'd best remain seated, hadn't you?"

Slipping his body beneath the blanket, he kissed Alexander gently on the lips, allowing himself to linger for a movement as he breathed in the scent of the man he so adored, before dropping his head to the Kingly chest and closing his eyes.

"Good night, my love."

*****

"Phai?" Hephaistion shook the sleep from his brain and raised his head to the confused eyes of his lover. "Has something happened?"

"Calm yourself, Alexander. Everything is fine," he said calmly, stroking the man's face. "You merely had a slight accident."

"I seem to have an awful headache, Hephaistion. I fear I drank too much, again, and have disappointed you."

Hephaistion smirked. "Not as much as other times. It was more your clumsy big feet to blame this time."

"That, my beloved, is not my fault. You know I could not control the fact that I never grew into my feet. I blame my mother."

"Close your eyes and go back to sleep, my beloved."

"But I ruined our special night, did I not?"

"There will be other nights."

"Will you stay with me, nevertheless?" Alexander sighed, winding his fingers in Hephaistion's long locks.

"Of course, as long as you need me."

"I shall always need you. Will you be leaving at first light?"

"I'll not be leaving at all, Alexander. Don't be ridiculous." Hephaistion shook his disheveled hair from his face and turned his eyes from the King's.

"Did the doctor see to me, Phai?"

"Yes, of course."

"And he said I was dying, did he not?"

Hephaistion glanced quickly back at his lover. "No. What a preposterous thing to say."

"As preposterous as you canceling your leave. I shall only ask you to stay if I am on my deathbed. So ... am I?"

"My leave is not that important, Alexander. You are by far more important."

"It is important to you, Hephaistion, and therefore, it is important to me, as well. Do you wish to sit and argue with an injured man, General, a man in dire pain and anguish?"

"An injured man in dire pain and agony? You'll use anything to get your way, will you not?"

"If I was really getting my way, I would be making love to you right now," Alexander whispered, his eyes gazing lovingly into a blushing Hephaistion's.

The General sighed deeply. He knew he'd lost the battle, so he might as well get a little sleep before he took his leave in the morning, and arguing with the staunch will of Alexander would not achieve that, for either of them. "Lay back," he instructed, leaning forward and pushing on Alexander's chest, his lips following the King's down as he went. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss as Alexander wound his lover's neck.

"You'll not go too far away if you are alone, Phai?" Alexander whispered when they parted. With Hephaistion's urging, he turned to his side and felt his beloved's body press into his back, spooning him lovingly and wrapping his arms around the King.

"No, love. Go to sleep."

"Phai?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"How exactly did I get naked? You didn't allow the doctor to undress me, did you now?"

"He is a physician, Alexander," Hephaistion chuckled into the blond curls. "But no, I undressed you all on my own."

"You didn't defile me while I was out of my head, did you? My arse seems to be a little tender," Alexander chuckled back.

"Your arse is most likely sore from all number of men you've had kissing it, my love."

"What?" Alexander cried. "I've never ... you're the only ..."

Hephaistion giggled. "I merely meant that everyone takes their opportunity to stroke the King ..."

"Hephaistion!"

"... to stroke the King's overwrought ego."

"Oh ... well, alright then. I thought you meant ..."

"I did not. Pleasant hypnos, my love."

"I love you, my Phai, and your filthy thoughts, as well."

*****

Solitude was invented to reinvigorate and replenish a man's mind and soul; at least that was Hephaistion's humble opinion. Three days and two nights of basking in the plentiful inspirations that nature had to offer had made the General into a new man or at least, a more relaxed and centered one. He almost felt guilty at the contentedness that seemed to wash over him ... almost.

It had taken a great deal of self-convincing to allow himself the belief that his allotted time away was earned and deserved. He worked hard, didn't ask for much except the occasional, or as often as possible, audience with his King, and he did more than his share around camp, as well as putting up with the biting remarks he received from some of the other generals. He did deserve his solitude.

After the first night, he had almost guilted himself into returning ... almost. There was work to be done, there was always work to be done, but had he not been officially ordered to partake of his solitude by the King himself? He soothed his fears with the assurance that he would be of more use to everyone after he had taken care of the needs of his own mind and soul. And his time had been well spent in that manner. He had found his thoughts and feelings and musings flowing onto the page as soon as he sat by the glorious river and breathed in the scent of silence. Aristotle would be pleased, and Hephaistion had to admit that the writing process was the second most important thing in his life.

As he spread out his bedroll for his final night beside the soothing water, his keen ears detected a noise behind him in the forest. Looking in the direction of his motionless horse and then back again, a small smile found it's way to his lips. "My King," he called out. "Shall you stay in the trees all evening, or might you come and join me as my star-gazing is about to begin?"

Another snap of a tree branch broke the silence of the air as Alexander stepped up behind Hephaistion. "I always forget about those sensitive ears of yours. You are a hard man to surprise, General."

"Welcome, my love. Have you come to share my solitude?"

Hephaistion felt warm lips on his cheek just before the King dropped down beside him. "You've truly chosen a majestic setting for your time away. Have you stayed in this spot the whole time, love?"

"Must you ask me that? Have your spies not been informing you of my whereabouts and my activities at every step of my journey?" Hephaistion teased, leaning sideways into Alexander's body.

Alexander cursed under his breath. "It appears my men do not spy with stealth, and therefore, are not well suited to their roles as spies."

"Perhaps they are well-suited, but I am just better at spy detection," the General chuckled, feeling Alexander lean into him, and enjoying the contact.

"That would not be a huge surprise to me. You are generally better at most things, my beloved General."

"Only most things, my King?" Hephaistion smirked, entwining his fingers with Alexander's.

"Is the cocky general searching for more praise?" Alexander teased.

"On the contrary, he merely adores hearing his majesty praising him so dearly."

Alexander leaned his head over and captured Hephaistion's lips firmly. The General tilted his head, deepening the kiss while he caressed his lover's face. "And where might the King's guards be?" he whispered, the tip of his tongue lapping at Alexander's waiting lips.

"Far enough away to be totally out of mind and out of hearing's sake, as well." Hephaistion nodded and moved his body so he was straddling the King's. "I've missed you, Hephaistion. I've missed us.

Hephaistion kissed his beloved gently, pushing the unruly hair from his brow. "I have only been out of your view for three days, my love."

"No. You were away before that, as well, do you not recall, or have you gotten so accustomed to being without me ..."

"I merely banish from my thoughts, any time not spent with you, Alexander, and I have missed you, as well, with all my heart."

Alexander suddenly pulled Hephaistion tightly to his chest, causing a gasp to escape the general's throat. "Forgive me if I do not send you away, again, anytime soon and proceed to keep you all to myself."

Hephaistion smiled and adjusted his body on top of Alexander's, spreading his thighs wider and resting his groin against the man's. His heart was full love and his body full of lust and he intended on satisfying both.

"If you press any harder, I may have to strip you of your clothes, General, and have my way with you." Alexander ran his hands down Hephaistion's back, resting them on the round mound of his bottom. "Or maybe that is the general's intention?"

"It most definitely is, my King. My body is yours, do with it what you will."

Alexander moaned and crushed his lips to Hephaistion's as their long-practiced love dance began. Clothes were slowly removed, bare skin stroked and tasted as it was exposed, hands caressed, mouths sucked and nipped as the two men rediscovered the joys of each other.

"I love you, Hephaistion," Alexander groaned, as he laid his lover on his back and covered his body with his own. "You've always been the only one and will always remain the only one."

Hephaistion's heart skipped a beat as Alexander's words brought joy to his soul. "And you, mine, my love." He clutched his beloved's buttocks with both hands, pressing their bodies even tighter together and making his lover gasp at the contact. "I need you, Alexander. Take me now, please."

The faintness of the stars in the sky soon brightened to rich brilliance when the moon was welcomed into the night sky, and the lovers melded into one body and mind. The soft murmur of the river was soon joined by the heated gasps of desire and fulfillment, as the men clung to one another and moved as one.

"Forever and a day, my love," Hephaistion whispered when their arching and convulsing bodies had been replaced with satisfied, exhausted ones. He pulled his sleeping lover closer and allowing the swift rapture of Hynos to claim his sated body and love-overwhelmed mind.

*****

"Joy to you, my beloved," Hephaistion said, happily pulling himself up to rest on his elbows and observing the perfection that was his King kneeling naked by the river.

Alexander turned and smiled lovingly at the disheveled general. "And joy to you, too. You are a sight first thing in the morning, a sight to make a man wish only to crawl back under the covers and ravage you once more.

"And that is a bad idea, why?" Hephaistion's words were silenced when Alexander quickly closed the distance between them and straddled his body. Leaning in to steal a kiss, the King grinned like a schoolboy.

"I neglected to ask you if you found your inspiration that you so sought, Phai."

"Indeed I did," Hephaistion replied, bringing his hands up to hold tightly to his beloved's head.

"You had a profitable reprieve then?"

"My inspiration was adeptly peaked but I also made a most important discovery," Hephaistion said, his brilliant blue eyes staring intently into Alexander's, as confusion graced the King's face. "I discovered the greatest inspiration in my life can be found in the most familiar, my beloved."

"Phai?"

"Despite your thick skull, your extremely large, clumsy feet and your over-curious nature, you are the only real inspiration I require in my life."

Alexander's face lit up and he growled, "Not a romantic indeed."

"I do have one misgiving though," Hephaistion said seriously.

"With regards to me?"

"Indeed," Hephaistion growled, then with stealth that was no match for Alexander, he hooked his hand under the King's knee and flipped him to his back, the general's legs straddling the man's thighs. He lapped at the surprised man's lips. "My misgiving is that your majesty always neglects to remember when it's his general's turn to be on top."


End file.
